Why The Rum Is Gone
by Serenity666
Summary: E pairing. Elizabeth and Jack have an arguement about the rum, and when Jack looks deeper into her distaste for it, he finds out some very disturbing things.


"JACK SPARROW, IF WE ARE GOING TO BE SAILING WITH YOU I WILL NOT HAVE THAT VILE DRINK ON BOARD AS WELL!" yelled Elizabeth.  
  
"SHH! QUIET, QUIET, ME NEW BONNY LASS! Hollered back Jack.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The rum might here you."  
  
"UGH! Obviously my word does not hold proper sway and therefore I am going to be overruled."  
  
"I'm afraid so on this one, love. Me rum is as dear to me as me lady Pearl, and no one'll be taking either of them away from ol' Jack again, savvy?"  
  
Elizabeth spoke in a defeated tone. "I just wish that."  
  
"I'm listenin, love. What be the little Wendy's wish?" asked Jack with mock seriousness.  
  
"I just wish that you wouldn't drink it, Jack. I don't like what it does to one's mind."  
  
"Mind? Me? hehe, fair Elizabeth, have no fear. I ne'er had a mind to begin with."  
  
He meant it to be a joke, but where he expected there to be laughter there wasn't. He looked at her, head cocked in curiosity as he examined Elizabeth's young, fair face. Her usual light and cheery air had faded and her eyes cast down in defeat at the gleaming decks of the lady Pearl. She sniffled a bit, when he saw this he went over to her and he took her into his arms. He gave her a small and chaste kiss on the temple and spoke, voice now more sober in tone and words less slurred.  
  
"What are you talking about, Elizabeth?"  
  
"I.I must go and fetch something from my cabin, Jack. Ill be only a minute"  
  
"What is it; I'll have Cotton get it for you." Suggested Jack.  
  
"Why? I'm perfectly capable of." started Elizabeth.  
  
"Tell me what's got you upset about me drinkin' rum. I've been wondering for some time and I think now's as good a time as any to find out."  
  
".There's nothing to find out, Jack. I simply don't like drunken men."  
  
"Oh please, I've been acting like I'm drunk all day, every day since you met me and before. You never had anything to say about my manners, just my drinking."  
  
"Well, you're not a drunk are you? Rude, heathen men that get into pub brawls like Will's old master, Mr. Brown. All addicts to that vile drink simply do not appeal to my taste."  
  
".Somehow I think it goes deeper then that. What're you holdin' back from me, Elizabeth? Why don't you want me drinking rum."  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T BLOODY CARE, JACK! DRINK YOURSELF SILLY, BE MY HONORARY GUEST! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO OR DON'T DO JUST PLEASE STOP ASKING THESE MEANINGLESS QUESTIONS!" Elizabeth was quite obviously upset again.  
  
Elizabeth shoved his arms off her and stormed out. Gibbs, Elizabeth's closest friend on the Pearl next to Will, followed her while Ana Maria walked over, giving Jack a hard slap.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR, ANAMARIA?!" Yelled Jack.  
  
"Slap first, ask questions later." She said waggling a finger at him. "I slapped you, and now I want to know why. What did you say to Lizzy?"  
  
"Lizzy? You two become best friends have you?"  
  
"Shut up with your smart markings, Sparrow, and answer my question."  
  
"Well, she got all up and huffity because I asked her why she doesn't like me drinking rum."  
  
"If she didn't want to tell you then why did you push her?"  
  
"Because it seemed like there was more to it then she lets on. All I was doin' was trying to get some answers out of her Ana, that's all. I don't think I deserved that."  
  
"Think again, if that's possible for you."  
  
"I'm surprised you even have time to talk to me, Ana, what with you spending so much time with dear William and his ever so skilful tongue."  
  
Ana Maria slaps him again on the other cheek.  
  
Jack gave his head a shake, trinkets jingling with the force, "Yes, I may have deserved that. But really, Ana, do you have to hit so hard?"  
  
"I'm going easy on you sparrow, because you're my captain and your brains been somewhat slackened by rum."  
  
"Ooh, I thought it was because you loved me deep, deep down."  
  
His kohl rimmed eyes were traveling down the line from her collarbone to her cleavage. She noticed his gaze and shook her head as she folded her arms, covering the line completely.  
  
"You keep this up and I'll convince the rest of the crew to mutiny, Sparrow."  
  
"Don't worry woman, I wasn't looking" Jack said eyes widening at the word for emphasis. "I'm a taken man now, faithful to my beautiful bonny lass Elizabeth who has lovelier breasts than you and the rest of the whores in Tortuga combined, not that I noticed o' course."  
  
"I'm sure that you didn't, Jack." Smirked Will.  
  
"Will!" Ana's eyes brightened.  
  
"Hello, Ana, my love." Will walks up to Ana Maria and pulls her into his arms for a long and passionate kiss. Ana Maria returned it full measure and Will was slightly panting when they finally broke apart.  
  
Jack rolled his kohl rimmed eyes and spoke. "Really you two, d'you think that you could take that somewhere else?"  
  
"Jealous, Sparrow?" questioned Ana.  
  
"Aye lass. Of Elizabeth because she didn't have to see tha'." Grinned Jack.  
  
"Sparrow, what did you say to Elizabeth?" wondered Will.  
  
"What be you askin' fer, lad?"  
  
"She's in her cabin, crying. What did you say? She can be a bit sensitive, Jack, she is a woman." Mused Will  
  
"So am I!" Ana said indignantly.  
  
"Yes, yes you are my lovely, Ana. A very beautiful one." Soothed Will.  
  
"Don't be thinkin' your charms are gonna work on me, William Turner."  
  
"Oh but my love, Ana Maria, if the so called charms of Jack Sparrow worked on you, then mine must have a fighting chance. Jack, I'm not stopping until you tell me what you said to Elizabeth."  
  
He started kissing her neck at this, bringing her closer and Jack told, wanting to get this rather nauseating, yet horribly arousing, sight out from the front of him. "I simply asked her why she hates me drinkin' rum so much."  
  
Will's head snapped back to Jack and his face had paled slightly at Jack's words. Ana, seeing Will's stress, asked, "Will darling, what's wrong.?"  
  
"Jack, you shouldn't have asked her that." Will was shocked.  
  
"Why not, Will?" Ana said looking very confused.  
  
"Because Ana, that was why we joined you." "Rum?" Jack was taken back.  
  
"No you daft idiot!" Will rolled his eyes.  
  
"What're you goin' on about, young Will?" asked Gibbs as he came up behind the trio.  
  
Will conceded to start the story. "Oh, hello, Gibbs. Alright, I'll tell you. Listen up, I'm only telling this story once. Elizabeth's father, Weatherby Swann, wasn't who you think he was. On the outside he was a very respectable and honorable man. Until we left he was an idol of mine. What you did see of him was everything a Governor should be, but behind closed doors and on sleepless nights he was a filthy scoundrel."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jack was listening intently.  
  
"I mean that the man was a regular pig drunk. Just before we left for the Pearl, Elizabeth told me everything. He would get drunk near every night of the week. And when he did, he'd.mistreated Elizabeth."  
  
"Mistreated how? With his fists or with his." Ana snarled.  
  
"Both Ana, don't say the word. He would.sexually assault her all of the time. The night we left she had ran into my smithy crying and spilled out everything. Her father's favorite drink was rum, and he'd intercept the rum runners just to take gallons of it for supposed "taxes". Then, once he got her alone he'd smack her around and then rape her. Sometimes even on her own bed. He was all sweetness and light, obsessed with propriety when he was sober and even Elizabeth said he was wonderful, just as long as he didn't have rum." Will stopped when Jack interrupted.  
  
"What pushed her over the edge? Why'd she leave?" questioned Jack .  
  
Will continued. "That night was the night he broke her. He had never gone that far with her, but that night he did.apparently he was monstrous, she could hardly walk. I had to carry her to my ship."  
  
Gibbs was very upset by the story,"That filthy piece of scalawag seaweed! I thou' I heard the little Miss screamin' once when I was sailing with the bugger. I wen' to the room to check on her bu' when I got there she was jus' in bed, her readin' her a bedtime story. She was sittin' on his lap. That filthy perverted scum. I had no reason to suspec' foul play."  
  
Will shrugged, "Nor did I. He hid it well, and Elizabeth was too embarrassed and ashamed to say anything."  
  
Jack waved his hand at the others ":We'll figure out what were going to do 'bout him tonight, first I have to talk to her."  
  
"A' course you are. Need to see if she's alright. Will, lets start brainstorming now!" Ana insisted.  
  
Gibbs yelled, "NOO! S'BAD LUCK TO MENTION THEM OUT ON THE SEA!"  
  
As Jack walked up to the cabin he heard Will sigh. Jack smiled a bit at the noise because he knew that Will hated superstitions and the lot. He knocked on the door of his and Elizabeth's cabin and was rewarded by the sound of her voicing a "come in". He opened the door and was met by the sight of Elizabeth half laying on her bed, holding a picture frame to her heart.  
  
Jack walked up to the side of the bed. "Is it alright' if I sit down, Lizzy?"  
  
"Of course it is. Take a seat."  
  
Jack tentatively sat down on her bed and when he was settled he bounced on it a few times, trying to lighten the mood. Lizzy let out a chuckle as she put out her arms to her sides so she wouldn't lose her balance.  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you a while a ago, Jack, I truly am." Sighed Elizabeth.  
  
"That's alrigh' Elizabeth, I understand." Shrugged Jack.  
  
"Do you? I suppose Will told you then?" Elizabeth said with an embarrassed look.  
  
"Yes, he did." Said Jack as he smoothed her hair down.  
  
"Who else was there? Don't lie."  
  
"I wouldn't. There was Ana Maria an' Gibbs there as well." Jack told her.  
  
"Is that it?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes, it was. I'm so sorry, Elizabeth." Jack leaned in to her.  
  
"I don't want your pity, Jack."  
  
".I'm gonna make him pay for this, Elizabeth." Jack said.  
  
"God will make him pay, Jack. You don't need any more sins added to the list. I feel no resentment to my father for what he did. He was in a different state of mind; therefore he was a different man. The man who did those things was not my father." Elizabeth said resignedly.  
  
Jack settled next to her and he brought her to him, his chest pressed up against her slender back. He spoke, just above a whisper in her ear. "Is that what you need to tell yourself to feel better, Lizzy?"  
  
".It is." Her voice broken.  
  
".I wish you would've told me about this before. If I'd have known I would've dragged you over that cliff with me, Will as well. Why did you have to wait?" he kissed her head.  
  
"Jack, I feel awful enough about things already there is no need to reprimand me for being so stupid." Elizabeth tried to pull away.  
  
"Your not stupid, Elizabeth." Jack appeased.  
  
"But I am. I am stupid for letting my father do those things to me all those years.sometimes I'd even go to him, when I knew he was drunk and my urges were.irrepressibly strong. I didn't want to, Jack, I swear on my mother's name, but when I came to him there was no harshness, no hitting. By the time I was thirteen he had trained me to come to him. He had a schedule in which he drank, and I knew when to go to him. Sometimes I'd get up the nerve to stay away, but whenever I did he'd always find me and when he did, there would always be harsh reprimand. By the time I was 15 I stopped all resistance. It was futile, and by now this had been going on so long that I had grown accustomed to him, and if I told I would be held with as much responsibility as he for our.trysts." Elizabeth said this all very matter of factly.  
  
"You would not!" Jack said hotly.  
  
"Yes I would. I went to him, Jack."  
  
"You had no choice."  
  
"But I did!" Elizabeth said heatedly.  
  
"No, Elizabeth, you didn't. It was either go willingly and be shown partial mercy or fight and be beaten as well as..." Jack pointed out.  
  
"Don't say it, Jack; I can't bear to hear the direct word!" Elizabeth covered his mouth with her hand.  
  
"Alright, alright, calm yourself my love." He kissed her palm.  
  
"My.my love?" she looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"That's what I said, my love." He grinned.  
  
"You love me, Jack?" inquired Elizabeth.  
  
"Aye, that I do." Jack looked into her eyes.  
  
"As much as the Pearl and rum?" she asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Even more and I don' love rum anymore at all." Jack wiped his hands together.  
  
"Oh now hush, Jack." She giggled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Your rum might hear you. There's no reason to stop drinking it, Jack. I know I can trust you with it." She said with hope.  
  
"Aye, you can trust me. Do you trust me Elizabeth?" he asked. "Yes, I do." She heaved a sigh.  
  
"Do you trust me enough to tell me what he did to you?" Jack pulled her closer.  
  
".Which time?" she motioned with her hands.  
  
"The night you left."  
  
".Oh." She took a big breath.  
  
Elizabeth put her hand to her lips and stifled a small sob as a few tears rolled out of her eyes and down her creamy cheek. Jack saw them, and brought her carefully into his arms, stroking her curls.  
  
"It's alright, Lizzy. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Jack whispered.  
  
"Oh, but I do, Jack. I hate keeping it to myself. All these years of taking this kind of treatment from my father. Ugh. I hate it. I hate it and I hate myself for letting it happen." she sobbed.  
  
"Shh, Elizabeth. You didn't have a choice. It was either get mistreated or beaten and mistreated." Jack explained.  
  
"Yes, but surely resistance would have been the right thing."  
  
Jack quickly stopped her, "No, it wasn't. Not when it'd only cause you more harm. Enough had been done already. You did the right thing, by not fighting him. And you did the right thing comin' to me. Don't blame yourself for what that pig did. Now, the night you left.what did he do?  
  
"He." she hiccupped.  
  
"Did he break you is what I'm askin', love? Did he, or did you get away before he got that far?" Jack said gently.  
  
"He.he did. I'm so sorry, Jack, I didn't want to tell you." She cried.  
  
Jack had a hard glint in his eyes, chocolate turning to amber with suppressed rage. He gritted his teeth and stroked Elizabeth's upper arm in a comforting manner. She wrapped her arms around his defined waist closer and he brought her head to his chest, giving the top of it a chaste kiss.  
  
Elizabeth inhaled deeply and let out a sigh, soon falling asleep in his arms. Jack didn't notice her light snores as he was coming up with a plan to get back at that filthy pig for hurting Elizabeth. Oh he would pay, and he'd pay really well. Later that night it was decided amongst the rest of the crew, as Elizabeth slept, that they force the old coot to drink himself to death.  
  
And that is why the rum is gone. 


End file.
